ReBirth of Darkness: Story of a Dark Wizard
by SevionTheWizard
Summary: Same as Darkness Rising only from the "evil" point of view i suggest you read ths one first to understand "Darkness Rising" better.


Rebirth of Darkness: Story of a Dark Wizard  
  
Sildien put on his dark black robes. They were torn and slightly stained, but they would have to do. Today he would begin his first lesson as a dark elf wizard. He had a smile on his face, but being evil, it looked sinister and almost scary. He grabbed his spell book and a dagger; he wanted to train his weapon skills too. He grabbed a pouch full of necessary components and headed out to the Wizard guild. There, fellow students of innorruk greeted him and he even met his friend Vithrar, a necromancer. When he made it to the room his mentor would be in, the door flashed and gave off a pale light that seemed to scan him. Seeming to accept him, the door opened. He stepped inside only to see his master, Vandar Kol'huk. "Uh..master?" Sildien said. No reply. Vandar was sitting in a meditative position with his eyes closed. Vandar's hands began to glow with a black light. Vandar stood up and the light not only enveloped his hands, but his entire body. With a sigh he opened his eyes. "Ahh, Sildien. I was wandering when you would arrive." "Yes sir, I'm here to begin my training." "Anxious I see.. that can be an advantage or a disadvantage in training." "Now, before we begin I must ask you one question." Vandar strutted around the circular room. "What skill of magic would you like to master?" "What do you mean sir?" "Would you like to learn evocation, abjuration, or conjuration or any of the others?" "Oh.all of them sir!" Sildien said, a glint in his eye noted that he was serious. Vandar gave a little chuckle "I know that you are anxious but you must specialize in one skill" The tone in Vandar's voice was an annoyed one. "Um.if I must chose.evocation.sir." Sildien's face looked almost confused or scared. He was thinking about his decision.was it a good one? "Very good choice, young one." Vandar said, slightly happier with Sildien's choice. "Now lets start with the basics" Vandar walked out of the room into a closet in the hallway. He came back with a black wolf about half the size of a full grown one. "Place your hands out like this and think these words: anhim vanquesta frost. Be sure to focus your energy to the wolf and not yourself." Sildien placed his hands in the air, "Anhim vanquesta frost!" Sildien felt drained of some energy but nothing happened. The wolf crouched into a fighting stance and charged at Sildien knocking him to the ground. The wolf charged at his neck and upper chest, Sildien tried to get free but couldn't. Realizing he needed help, Vandar began to cast his spell. A blue light erupted from his hand slowly but began to speed up. The blue strands of light enveloped the wolf and disintegrated it to nothing. Vandar looked down at Sildien, obviously disgusted. Sildien stood up. He used the arm of his robes to wipe off the blood. "I said think the words in your head Sildien, not speak them." "I'm sorry sir, it will not happen again" Sildien hid his face by looking the other way. "Well see to it that it doesn't because if it does it will be the end of you. For good." "I am sorry sir." "It is quite alright Sildien.it has happened before," Vandar placed a hand on Sildien's shoulder "Give me your hands I will heal you" Vandar grabbed Sildien's hand and began to cast his spell but before finishing something unusual caught his eye. A scar on Sildien's hand was in the shape of a triangle with circles at the corners. In the center a snake coiled around a glowing orb. Vandar stepped back in fear. "You-You! where did you get that mark?" "Oh what this?" Sildien pointed at the scar tracing the outlines of it "I've had it since I was born.my mother says she cant explain it.it was just. there" "Y-You stay here, I will be back shortly" Sildien gave a confused look but decided not to question. Vandar left in a hurry.must have been something I said Sildien thought. He eyed the room. It was circular with no light source, but being a dark elf, he could see perfectly. In the center was a rectangular table with a spell book, some scrolls, and various components. After a few minutes Vandar returned with two other teachers that he recognized as Haven Darkbriar and Nella Ox'fek. Haven was a shadow knight of The Dead and Nella was a necromancer also part of The Dead, both were women. "Its not possible Vandar... it just isn't!" Haven said. "But it is!" Vandar argued "look at his hand; look at the scar!" Nella reached over and snatched Sildien's hand. She placed her hand firmly over the scar. Circular green colored orbs floated away from her hand. Sildien howled in pained but nothing happened to the scar. "Its real." Nella said. "Unless this kid knows elder illusions than it's not possible that it's fake" The three mages began to argue over the conflict yelling thing like "its not real." Or "Look at it!" Sildien became confused and annoyed. At the top of his lungs he yelled, "What in the name of innorruk is wrong with you people? Its just a scar that turned out to be a picture!" Haven leaned over to Sildien. "The thing on your hand that you call a scar is the mark of innoruuk, Miragul himself had it and so did Ashklon." "Hush Haven, he does not need to know about Ashklon." An elderly dark elf walked into the room. He pulled out five sticks of wood, which he turned into chairs. "Everyone have a seat, we will discuss this matter" Sildien in shock and confusement sat down last. He grabbed the arms of his chair firmly as he began to sweat. "What's wrong Sildien?" The elderly elf said. His name was Dagonis Vak' Sek "I read about the Mark of Innoruuk once," Sildien said, he began to bob his head back and forth "Miragul had it.only those chosen by innoruuk have it.it gives the chosen one ultimate power and knowledge but also gives them the hatred of Innoruuk causing them to hate all..Even their brethren" "And do you know how many dark elves have had that mark?" "Miragul is the only person to have had the mark so far, sir." "That statement is incorrect, Sildien. There are many things you must know now that you have The Mark" Dagonis said. He signaled for Haven's attention by tapping the edge of his staff on the ground "Haven you now have permission to talk about Ashklon" "Yes sir." She replied. "Ashklon was the second to receive the mark," Haven said "He progressed through his wizard training rapidly and even learned some necromancy. When he finished his training he set off to destroy the halflings that disturb our forest. With his magic he raised his skeletal pet to hold them off while he casted his other spells. With one hit he killed all the halflings in the area. Realizing he had such power he set off to destroy even more things. He nearly destroyed all of Freeport but decided to let them to surrender and join him.that is why Freeport is corrupted today. He journeyed to faydwer and slaughtered Wood elves and High elves by the millions. They all cowered in fear at the mere mention of his name. Then one day a group of human assassins killed his wife Merina. Hatred grew inside him so strong that he even turned on us. His own race. Seeing that if nothing were done it would be the end of us, we prayed to innoruuk for a way to defeat him. Innoruuk said since he was a child of him he would never fully die.but he said we could preserve him. So the plot began to trick Ashklon into a trap. We even allied with a few High elves to help take him down. At noon we infiltrated his castle hidden deep within Nektulos and tricked him. The enchanters managed to mesmerize him while the wizards and magicians cast their spells of preservation. The plan worked and Ashklon's Prism of Preservation is now hidden in the darkest parts of Neriak." Sildien looked terrified. He was evil but he did not want to become like Ashklon. Tears began to form in his eyes but he held them back. "It is ok to be afraid Sildien" Dagonis said "but with the right moves we can hold back the hatred hidden within you. But for now Sildien I must ask you to return to your home. I must talk with your teachers. Sildien nodded and exited the room. He stared at his scar, the hatred was already forming within him and he began to cry. He hid his face so no one would see and managed to get home without question.  
  
* * *  
  
When the door closed Dagonis stood up. "We have a real situation Vandar, Nella, and Haven. If the prophecy is true then the world of Norrath will suffer grave punishment." The other three elders (the teachers) eyed each other suspiciously. "What prophecy Dagonis?" Haven said. Dagonis pulled out a scroll from his robes and placed it on the table. "This one." They all leaned over the table to read it. It was a poem written in Dark elf.  
  
The ends of the earth will clash, The gods will battle for Norrath, The races of the world will attempt To unite but fail endlessly.  
  
But be aware, hope is not lost, The man that you call pure evil Will become the hope of the world His power will become the gateway To the safe haven. But if things do Not go well, his hatred will spread.  
  
Before anyone could reply, Dagonis pulled out another scroll. This time it was a riddle.  
  
The mist is on the highest point, To save the world one must grab The talons of the eagle and fly To the home of the sun. He must skin the bear and still Become one with the earth. He must spread fire but become An ally of water. He must not Spread his wings of power And corrupt the eye and the World.  
  
"What does this mean Dagonis?" Vandar asked. Dagonis looked up at the other three knowing that they would not accept his answer. "It means that we must resurrect Ashklon to teach Sildien his ways." Everyone gasped  
  
To be continued........ 


End file.
